Lil' red ridding hood and the loving wolf
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: The song in this is from Sam the sham and the pharaohs called "Lil' Red Riding Hood" Enjoy the halloween one-shot between America, England and my Oc.


_**A/n: This is a little something for Halloween. Enjoy I don't own anything but my Oc Miya whom happens to be Portugal which is next to Spain hence a little later on in one-shot you shall see his name.**_

Owooooooo

Who's that I see walkin' in these woods

Why, its little red riding hood

Hey there little red riding hood

You're everything a big bad wolf could want

Listen to me

A young woman with Short red hair and green eyes was walking to England's place when she met up with America. She knew about the damage that he had done to England which is why she was going over to his house to keep him company through July. But in his home town it was very cold so she had her red jacket hood over her ears as she held a basket of a few things she had made hoping he would like them. But she couldn't go anywhere…America was in the way.

Little Red riding hood

I don't think little big girls should

Go walking in these Spooky old woods alone

Owooooooo

He was in front of the woods that she had to go through to get to his house.

"Miya I don't think you should go in there alone."

"Really why not?"

"Around this time many things lurk in those woods."

"I think I'll manage."

Then she went around him only to have him follow behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Go away America, You might be a hero to others but you aren't one to me so leave me be."

What big eyes you have

The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad

So just to see that you don't get chased

I think I ought to walk with you for a ways

"No, I'm not leaving your side till England's place is in sight."

"I'm fine, I really will be okay. So go back to your home and leave me be."

He stopped her and he had her look him in the eyes. Her green eyes into his blue ones.

"Trust me…You will want me to be around. I've been this way before and it's a scary place for an innocent girl like you to be in."

She pushed away from him and she kept walking "…Don't walk to damn close to me….Idiot." She said before she mumbled the last part.

What full lips you have

They're sure to lure someone bad

So until you get to grandma's place

I think you ought to walk with me and be safe

He didn't listen to her, But soon they heard wolf howls and Miya got scared but didn't show it. America saw that she was scared and stopped her once again. She looked up him confused and he quickly kissed her on the lips.

"You shouldn't be scared, I am here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"…Are you sure about that?"

He nodded his head with a grin, before he placed a sheep hat over his head.

"See, I'll act like a sheep and be close to your side."

I'm Gonna keep my sheep suit on

Until I'm sure that you've been shown

That I can be trusted walking with you alone

Owooooooo

They start walking again and she still didn't feel as if she could trust him. She moved away from him a bit and he looked to her curiously. He went back up to her and looked to her a bit sadly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I…I don't know if I can trust you or not."

"Of course you can trust me Miya! Why wouldn't you be able to trust me?"

She looks away from him. "….You hurt England….When you left him when you were younger. I love him and hearing him reminisce about his bad past like he does…it breaks my heart knowing that he's been in so much pain."

He sighed and he held her hand. "Seriously…I really don't know what to tell you. But you can trust me. Now come on we can't be in one place for too long."

Little Red Riding hood

I'd like to hold you if I could

But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't

Owoooooo!

He started to drag her before she took her hand out of his and she started to walk on her own. He noticed how her hand started to clutch the basket in her hand. He knew he had pissed her off. If this was anything like the story book he had read a bit ago it was like he was the big bad wolf. He just shook his head at the other parts. But one part couldn't be far from the truth.

He _wanted_ Miya…All to himself. Even if he had to kill her, he would do everything he could to make her his. But he also saw that she started to look around to make sure no one else was around. He sighed on how much he wanted to be close to her to hold her to make sure she would always be okay and not scared.

But he knew that she loved England…His 'ex' big brother. What about him did she see that he couldn't or wasn't in him? He wondered if it was the weird accent he had or something weird like that.

What a big heart I have-the better to love you with

Little red Riding hood

Even bad wolves can be good

I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side

Maybe you'll See things my way before we got to grandma's place

He noticed then that she had slowed down in her pace and she switched the hand the basket was in. He blinked a bit before she held his hand. He looked at her confused

"You like me don't you not?" She asked curiously

He didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet and smiled knowing that he finally had her where he wanted her. Thinking that he loved her…Just so he could make her see the bad things about England and have her love him even more…Or more so like he loved her at the moment.

They walked in silence the rest of the way there, while he glanced at her every now and then seeing that she had a smile on her face.

Hey there little Red Riding hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything that a big bad wolf could want

Owoooo

I mean Baaa

Baaa

It wasn't long after that the walk ended and they were towards England's home. America stayed at the end of the woods.

"Go, I'll be here waiting for you when you want to go back home Portugal." He said before he kissed the top of her head

She grinned and nodded her head. She went up to England's house and knocked on his door. He didn't answer so she went in and she went into the halls only to hear him busy with another woman. She just placed the basket in the kitchen with a note then she left.

She then went back up to America who was surprised she left so quickly.

"Lets get out of this place." She said as she held his hand tightly

He blinked a bit before he gave her a piggy back ride out of the woods. When they got out of the woods he saw that she had fallen asleep on his back as she held on to him tightly. He just smiled as he took her to her house.

When they got there he saw her elder brother Spain there.

"Hola, What happened to her?"

"I think something happened with England but I'm not very sure though."

"Well lets get her inside and we'll wait till she wakes up."

Spain showed him where her room was and America placed her down. Then when they left her alone they soon heard two gun shots they looked to each other then they went back into the room. Only to see Miya's body on the ground with blood spilling out of it. America went towards her and saw that she had a note on her hand.

He took it out of her hand and he saw that it only had a few words on it. '_you should have killed me when you could…Wolf_'


End file.
